1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a conductive line for a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of forming a conductive line for a semiconductor device using a carbon nanotube. The present invention also relates to a semiconductor device manufactured using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different types of semiconductor devices, and more particularly, semiconductor memory devices, e.g., DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory or Dynamic RAM), SRAM (Static RAM), PRAM (Phase-change RAM), and MRAM (Magnetic RAM). In such semiconductor memory devices, a Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (MOS) transistor is generally used as a switching device. In addition, semiconductor memory devices are provided with conductive lines, such as contacts and interconnects, as pathways for electron migration.
Recently, as semiconductor memory devices have become more highly integrated, a width of conductive lines has decreased and an intensity of current per unit surface area, i.e., current density, has increased. In this regard, it is anticipated that the current density of conductive lines for semiconductor devices will reach approximately 106 A/cm2 in about the year 2010.
Meanwhile, conventional semiconductor devices primarily use metal conductive lines. It is known that the minimum width of metal conductive lines is about 70 nm and the maximum current density of metal conductive lines is about 106 A/cm2. A decrease of the width and an increase of the current density of conductive lines are requisite for higher integration of semiconductor devices. However, for the foregoing reasons, it is anticipated that semiconductor devices using metal conductive lines will encounter the limitation of integration in the near future.
Therefore, in order to continuously realize higher integration of semiconductor devices, there is a need to develop new materials for conductive lines that are able to provide a high current density at widths smaller than those of metal conductive lines.